1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mechanism to prevent the removal or the insertion of an electrically activated hot-swappable power supply into a data processing system, and more specifically relates to an electro-mechanical interlock to prevent the removal or the insertion of an electrically activated hot-swappable power supply into a server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many data processing systems (e.g., computer systems, programmable electronic systems, telecommunication switching systems, control systems, and so forth) hot-swappable components are desirable in order to allow the data processing system to function during replacement of an individual component. One type of component that is frequently designed for a hot-swappable application is a power supply. This type of power supply is prevalent in redundant data processing systems, or xe2x80x9cN+1xe2x80x9d systems, where only one power supply is needed for operation, but two power supplies are available in case of the failure of one power supply. One major problem is that an electrically connected and activated power supply should not be inserted into the data processing system, due to the possibility of arcing and other electrical damage to the power supply or another component in the data processing system. Another major problem is that an electrically connected and activated power supply should not be removed from the data processing system for the same reasons, because of the possibility of arcing and other electrical damage to the power supply or another component in the data processing system. Software can sometimes prevent such problems, but not in all cases. A mechanical means of prevention would significantly reduce the risk of this type of damage.
Without an improved design for hot-swappable sub-systems (e.g., power supplies and cards), improper removal or insertion will create an increasing number of electrical failures due to arc damage and other types of electrical overstress, resulting in increasing operational failures and reliability failures. It would be desirable to provide an improved design for hot-swappable sub-systems (e.g., power supplies and cards), to prevent improper removal or insertion of energized hot-swappable components, and prevent the corresponding number of electrical failures due to arc damage and other types of electrical overstress.
The present invention provides an improved design for hot-swappable components and sub-systems (e.g., power supplies and cards), to prevent improper removal or insertion of energized hot-swappable components, and prevent the corresponding number of electrical failures due to arc damage and other types of electrical overstress.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a method to replace a swappable component from a frame of a data processing system. The method includes de-energizing the swappable component, wherein the swappable component includes a solenoid having a solenoid pin that engages a mechanical linkage on the frame of the data processing system when the swappable component and the solenoid are energized; waiting for the solenoid pin to retract from the mechanical linkage on the frame of the data processing system after the swappable component and the solenoid are de-energized; and removing the swappable component from the frame of the data processing system.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method to fabricate a swappable power supply interlock. The method includes selecting a set of characteristics for a solenoid in the swappable power supply interlock; building a prototype of the swappable power supply interlock; testing the swappable power supply interlock; and determining if an improved set of characteristics is needed for the solenoid in the swappable power supply interlock after testing the swappable power supply interlock.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to a hot-swappable component interlock to a data processing system frame. The hot-swappable component interlock includes a data processing system, including a data processing system frame; a mechanical linkage; a solenoid with a pin, wherein the pin can extend to engage the mechanical linkage, and the pin can retract to disengage from the mechanical linkage; and a hot-swappable component that can be inserted in the data processing system frame when the pin of the solenoid is retracted. The mechanical linkage can be on the data processing system frame with the solenoid on the hot-swappable component, or the mechanical linkage can be on the hot-swappable component with the solenoid on the data processing system frame.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.